Casting a fishing line can become a tedious process, even in healthy adult fishers. This process usually involves pointing the end of a fishing rod away from the direction in which the fishing line is to be cast, followed by a quick movement of the fishing rod to bring its distal end pointing generally in the direction in which the line is to be cast. This operation gives momentum to a terminal tackle attached to the fishing line, which allows the terminal tackle to pull on the fishing line while moving away from the fisher.
This conventional casting process can be difficult to perform efficiently by young children or people with reduced coordination or strength, especially when a large number of them are crowded in a small area that may be adjacent to obstacles, such as trees, among others. In this case, there is a real chance that the fishing lines of two nearby fishers will become tangled, or that the fishing line will become tangled with the obstacles when casting. Also, even when successfully cast, the terminal tackle may not be cast far enough to reach areas that are far enough from the terminal tackle of other fishers to prevent entanglement or areas where fishes are more likely to be present.
Against this background, there exists a need to provide a fishing line casting device. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such a device.